


Tell me words, I will turn them into actions

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: A total of three short ficlets happening in the same time line according to hermajestyregina's prompts done via tumblr.-------From friends to lovers they've always been a family. From partners to family they've always been together.





	1. Chapter 1

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”

The scream made everyone around the library stop and look at both blonde and pirate that had been until now enumerating the places in where Facilier could be hidden. The savior was looking at Hook with a stern look on her eyes and for a second the silence seemed to stretch as David and Snow moved towards the couple as well as Henry and Regina, Belle deciding to leaf through the pages of yet another dusty book, not really sure that whatever that was happening was truly her business.

“What’s the matter love?” The pirate asked after a few more seconds of silence, smiling nervously as Emma kept looking at him with deep tiredness. “I was only pointing out…”

“I think it’s already clear what is the matter.” Regina finally spoke, glaring at the pirate when the man turned towards her. Both looked at each other before the pirate turned back towards Emma, brows furrowed.

“Love…”

Emma, however, wasn’t looking at him anymore, her gaze focused on Regina who just nodded at David as the man separated himself from Snow’s side and placing a calming but strong hand on Hook’s shoulder. “How about we go out and try to search in the places you’ve already thought about?” He asked to no one in particular, eliciting a small nod from both his wife and Regina, Emma apparently seeming immersed in something none felt able to tell what it was.

Everyone knew that things between the couple had been complicated after the sheriff had told Hook that her answer to the possibility of a wedding was a resounding “no”. It was a secret that everyone in Storybrooke had already heard about. However, Emma’s scream as well as her refusal to really talk about what had happened the night the man had asked her to marry him, had been the real true clue of how strained things were. Or how complicated everything seemed to have turned for the blonde who, apparently, seemed keen on not really talking about it. Hook glanced at Emma before spatting some words no one except her was able to hear and turned, not really waiting for David who promptly followed him, the library’s door closing behind them as the silence stretched even more between the remaining women and teen.

Regina knew that it wasn’t really her place, felt that it hadn’t been for the longest of times, but at the same time she truly felt like scorching the man alive and for that she squeezed the blonde’s shoulder as she walked past her, looking at the list of places the woman had already crossed out before pointing nonchalantly at another point in the mark. “How about this? I think I can create a spell in order to create a trap powerful enough to lure him in.”

She saw Emma’s smile as well as the dark circles around the woman’s eyes but she didn’t say a thing, not until the sheriff answered to her idea with a slightly stronger voice than the subdued tone Regina had become accustomed to hear her use whenever the pirate was around. Perhaps, she considered as she felt the old tingles, the ones she had tried so hard to squash, it wasn’t her place but it was moment to make it hers. Perhaps, she thought before smiling quickly at the sheriff, noticing how Snow and Henry had returned to their places, apparently trying to act as if nothing had happened, it was time for her to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”

The words, said in the raspy voice Regina would have been able to recognize almost anywhere, made the brunette woman look up from the book she had been leafing through until now. Blinking owlishly at the blonde woman who was staring at her while leaning at the arc that did its work as the door between the vault’s stairs and the actual room, Regina frowned, noticing the slightly dramatic pose in where the blonde stood as she dangled a paper bag with grease stains towards her.

“When someone texts you asking if you have had dinner answering with silence will only make the other one worry, madam mayor.” Emma elaborated, moving towards her, paper bag still in front of her, the smell of it making Regina sigh and look at the book she had been reading until then noticing for the first time the dull ache on her neck and the fact that the candles she had been using had dwindled considerably since she had last looked at them.

Smiling slightly once Emma’s words registered, she looked at the blonde sheriff who seemed to have just finished her shift by the way the badge could still be seen gleaming on her belt.

“Is that so, Miss Swan?” She asked, smirking when she heard Emma’s groan at the use of that appellative. Still smirking, she carefully marked the page she had been looking at and nodded at Emma as she placed the bag in front of her. “Careful there, some people would say that you care about me.”

“And they would be correct.” Replied Emma, shrugging good naturedly before-pointing at the book as Regina peered inside the contents of the bag, humming as she saw that the blonde had indeed bought a Caesar salad as well as a sandwich.

“Found something interesting?”

Regina shrugged before opening the salad, picking up the fork that came within the container. “Not yet.”

Emma nodded and didn’t say a thing, chuckling when Regina spent the following minutes eating her dinner, not really even caring to hid the fact that she was starving.

“Careful.” She said once the former queen halted. “One would say that you trust me enough to see you eat like a child.”

“You will always be the child.” Regina relied but she, really, didn’t feel like denying the blonde’s words.  Pulling the woman closer by her lapels she kissed her softly, turning towards the book as soon as she heard a gasp escaping her lips. “You will be at the mansion once I’m finished?”

“I will.” The savior replied, looking at her watch. “See you there?”

“Until then miss Swan.”

“Regina!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Enough with the sass!”

 “Enough with the sass! Henry, those aren’t the things you should say your mother, go to your room and do what she has asked you to do.” Regina’s voice sounded above the snarky retort the boy had thrown towards Emma and who he had been so unlucky to have been within Regina’s own earshot.

The teen looked at his brunette mother before groaning, standing from the couch where he had been seated at until now and throwing a dirty glare at the woman still seated at couch. Emma’s only answer was looking back at him before winking quickly as Regina sighed inwardly, muttering how she seemed to have two teens instead of one. However, once Henry left the room and the sound of his footsteps echoed away from the two women, the former Queen moved towards the blonde, seating next to her while shooting a quick glance of worry towards the stairs in where the rumbling of a room being tidied up by a moody teenager could be heard.

Even though both the blonde and herself had asked Henry how okay he was with having them together and, more importantly, how comfortable he felt with the idea of the three of them living together Regina still felt as if walking through eggshells from time to time. The living arrangement was still something they all were getting used to and so she looked back at Emma, trying to decipher if something had gone wrong between the, by now, normal banter between the woman she had in front of her and their son. The sheriff, however, smiled reassuringly at her before caressing the back of her right hand softly.

“I will go and talk with him later.” The blonde said, kissing Regina’s cheeks quickly before moving away. “Thanks for being there.”

“Anytime.” Regina replied, looking at their joined hands. “He is not…”

“Really angry, I know.” Emma interrupted while shrugging. “That’s why I want to talk with him.”

Regina smiled at the other woman and nodded. The blonde had never acted as the stern parent before they had started to live together; things way to hectic on Storybrooke to really consider what meant to be strict or not. However, ever since they had started to live together, the former Queen could see that Emma was taking another approach within Henry’s life. Something the teen, accustomed to do his bidding, didn’t really like. Which was understandable in a way. Everyone needed some slack but, she thought before rolling her eyes at how the blonde picked up the ps4 controller Henry had been using until minutes before, apparently deciding to keep playing herself, she was glad to have the green-eyed woman at her side.

Really glad.


End file.
